


【最王】盗

by yukinya0621



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: ABO, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:21:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25995154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yukinya0621/pseuds/yukinya0621
Summary: 好像还没有在什么平台上发过是很早写的给草夭折了的ABO本的小G文居然被我翻出来了
Relationships: Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi, 最王
Kudos: 14





	【最王】盗

**Author's Note:**

> 好像还没有在什么平台上发过  
> 是很早写的给草夭折了的ABO本的小G文  
> 居然被我翻出来了

哒 哒 哒

皮鞋踏在瓷砖地上，不紧不慢的清脆响声回荡在略显宽阔的空荡走廊，最终停驻在了尽头的门前。  
一只手在门前举起，似乎有些迟疑，但这犹豫并未持续很久，随着电子锁“嘀”地一声响，紧闭着的门被开启了。

“……打扰了。”

开口是柔和清淡的声线，来人有些生疏地礼貌性问候，却熟练地脱下鞋子摆放整齐，将外套挂在门口的衣架上，随后经过纯白色装潢的玄关来到客厅，仿佛只是一名普通的公司员工下班回家一般。  
没有人在的痕迹，门厅和客厅却大开着所有的灯，好像是预知他的光临而特意为他留下的聚光灯一样。最原知道那个人在这里。这种早有预谋的幕后主使般的行为，也只有[他]才能做的出来了。

“王马君，我来了。”  
“啊啦，还在那样子叫我吗——”  
屋子深处漆黑的房间里意料之中地传来了一声慵懒的回应，它的主人似乎刚刚睡醒，在抻了一个懒腰后发出了舒服的长叹。  
“……小吉。”停顿了一瞬，看着门缝内那片仿佛深不见底的漆黑踌躇了一番，最原最终还是改口道，“今天……中央展览馆展出的星光红宝石——情热之心，失窃了。”

“嗯哼？所以呢？”  
卧室门被推开，王马打着哈欠，眼角还挂着一滴泪水，吊儿郎当地垮着一件快要掉下身的白衬衫走了出来——仔细一看，这衣服似乎还是最原之前留在这里的。  
看着对此蛮不在乎的人，最原有些无奈地叹了口气，问道：“你到底想做什么？”  
“嗯~？最原酱是在怀疑我吗？”尾音轻巧地上扬，听到这话，王马好以整暇地抱胸靠在了卧室的门边，泰然自若地应答，“你该不会忘了，我现在是什么处境吧？”

最原当然明白他为什么会如此不慌不忙。一个拥有绝对充分不在场证明的人，自然是不会因为一句简单的怀疑而乱了阵脚。然而即便知道这个事实，失窃品现场留下的DICE的卡片，总不可能和王马没有关系吧？  
想起展览馆的馆长绝望地拉着他的双手，拜托他一定要找回失窃的星光红宝石时，最原也觉得非常头疼。他当然知道是谁做的，但是……

他不得不承认，王马确实是一个，能力及其优秀的总统。

“是你的话，就算不离开这个地方，统帅你的部下替你办好所有事情也是轻而易举吧……”  
“哎呀，能力能得到最原酱的认可还真是荣幸呢，不过——”王马似乎并没有反驳的打算，反倒是承认了一般，笑嘻嘻地反击道，“让我猜猜看，如果警察查到这里来的话，倒霉的会是谁呀？”  
最原哑口无言。

王马能够如此有恃无恐，与他的不在场证明也有关系——他将自己关在了这所公寓里，并且，在他入住的第一天，便将最原哄骗过来，在大门的指纹锁上录入了他的指纹。一旦警方找上门来，查询到该居所大门的指纹锁内仅有最原一人的指纹，他就会被冠以非法监禁omega的罪名，而逍遥法外的怪盗就会一瞬变为无辜的受害者。而即便他说出事实，又有人会相信他吗？没有人能证明这面前这个瘦小的omega就是怪盗团的总统，而现有的证据是不讲道理的这件事，身为侦探实在是再清楚不过了。

至于王马为什么要做这种事，最原没有问过，也始终没有头绪。  
最终是一声叹息打破了有些尴尬的局面。  
“啊啊——最原酱可真是不解风情啊。”  
“哈？”  
突如其来又不着边际的感叹让最原摸不着头脑，他疑惑地看着王马，而对方正挂着与惋惜的语气截然不同的笑脸慢慢向着最原所在的方向走近。

“最原酱觉得，我为什么要在这个时机去盗取红宝石，还留下只有你知道的证据呢？”  
“那是因为——”  
急促的回答到一半便戛然而止，最原心里一惊，他这才发现，房间中一直飘散着一股若有若无的香甜气息，而随着王马的靠近，那股熟悉的气味也愈来愈浓郁，终于挑动起他方才因为精力集中而一直紧绷的神经。

“先不管你的回答是什么，最原酱。”  
应和着他心中的恍然，王马轻巧熟练地凑上前将身子软软地贴了上去，暧昧地笑着拉过最原的一只手带向了自己的身后。  
“我的发情期到了。”

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

这种感觉，是从什么时候开始的呢？

是当年还年轻时的他们，作为学徒侦探和新手怪盗，明明是死敌，自己却鬼使神差地救了他一命，还帮他隐瞒身份的时候？  
是在多次交手后的一次意外，偶然发现了他与自己相对应的第二性别，和看到在他一向不可一世的脸上出现羞赧表情的时候？  
还是他愿意放下一直秉持的自尊于自己身下辗转呻吟，还笑嘻嘻地嘲笑自己明明是正义的侦探却和邪恶的独裁者狼狈为奸的时候？

王马似乎已然习惯了两人之间这种似有若无的关联性，对最原来说，与其说是恋人，被抓住了把柄的自己更像是被王马当作了解决欲望与需求的工具，这也让他苦闷不已。

“喂……你在想什么呢？”  
“嗯……我在想，你到底把宝石藏到哪里去了？”  
在性事的时候走神可不是最原的一贯作风，于是他慌忙地用这个借口来搪塞他方才的出神，然而这样的回答显然引起了王马强烈的不满与抱怨，报复性地夹紧了正在后穴肆虐的粗长性器，引得最原一声急促的喘息。

“不能好好满足我的话，我是不会告诉你的。”  
王马似乎极其享受这样的关系，毫不掩饰地将自己的愉悦通过声音传递给对方，情动之时拉下了最原与他接吻，尽一切所能地汲取着alpha的气息与他带给自己的安全感与快感。  
明明是alpha，在这样的关系中却处于弱势的位置，即使是最原也觉得有些不满。  
况且，如果错过了现在的机会，眼前这个巧舌如簧的家伙一定还会与自己大兜圈子，或许他应该主动出击，做一些……一直都因为妥协而没有尝试过的冒险。

性器不动声色地慢慢抵上了omega在发情时自然打开的柔软生殖腔，向着湿润而敏感的温床移进了寸许，引来身下人一连串的颤抖。  
这种时候最原反倒是显得游刃有余，缓慢地反复在紧致柔软的腔口摩擦，俯下身在王马的耳畔轻声道：“王马君，你把自己关在这里这么久，一个人也很无聊吧，嗯？我不介意给你找点乐子。”  
“呜哇……你是谁！最原酱的话可从来没打过这种念头吧……喂！”在察觉到对方不容置疑地正向着那个从未有事物进入过的地方进发时，就算是一向从容的王马也有些慌了神，“等……你来真的？”  
“王马君不喜欢我对你说谎的吧？”  
“……”沉默片刻，对于万年居于被动身份的情人的胁迫，王马决定坚决实施不妥协政策，作出一副气呼呼的样子道，“不就是个死DT，有本事就进来。”  
对于王马的挑衅已经习以为常的人轻叹一口气：“是这样吗……那么，我就不客气了……”

进入的过程非常顺利，在多次经历过性事后，两人的身体已经足够契合，omega敏感的身体完美地接纳了这个入侵者，感官酥麻地已然完全使不上力气，让王马只能不自觉地因为从未体验过的过剩快感而呻吟出声，在完全进入的那一瞬嗓音几乎叫喊到破音。

这是一次很好的尝试……至少最原是这样认为的。见对方因过激的快感而失神的表情，他也按捺不住地在那片湿润的甬道抽插起来，咕啾咕啾地将那里搅成一片泥沼。  
明明是愉悦的事，却彷如一场博弈，两人都在享受又在拼命忍耐，快感像是滚雪球一般越滚越大，积累到快要爆棚。在即将到达顶峰的高潮前，王马突然浑身颤抖起来，最后剩下的一丝理智让他不得不缴械投降，带着一副几近崩溃的泫然欲泣的表情紧紧地抓住了最原的胳膊道：“最、最原酱！不行……我、我反悔了！拿……呜……拿出去……”  
“嗯……抱歉……来不及了……”  
低沉的喘息，最原俯视着看着他，脸上挂满细密的汗珠，似乎也忍耐得很不容易。他需要将王马牢牢按住，防止他挣扎逃跑而导致受伤，内部的性器前端已经开始成结，死死地扣住了生殖腔的穴口，宣誓着对omega占有的主权，一切都为时已晚。

“那、那你应该有戴套的吧？！”  
“没有。”  
“骗人的吧……”  
“是真的。”  
“呜……”

在两人几乎同时迸发的快感全部宣泄之后，王马脱力地瘫软在床上，意识化成一片空白，呆呆地看着天花板，不知道在想着些什么。  
或许做得有些过了……  
最原心想着，带着一丝歉意叫着他。  
“王马……”

躺着的人有气无力地瞥了他一眼，别过了头。  
啊啊，看起来是有些生气了啊。  
“最原酱超过分的……”  
“抱歉……不过，王马君很享受这样吧……”  
“变态！”  
“呃……”  
不过事情已经发生了的话，自己果然还是……  
“王马君，我会负责的……”  
看着最原认真纠结起来的脸，前一秒还像一只河豚一样气鼓鼓的王马，却突然噗嗤一声笑出声来。

“最原酱，你知道红宝石象征什么吗？”  
突然提到的正事让最原愣怔了一秒，犹豫地回答：“象征……爱情？”  
“那么先前的问题，你有答案了吧？”

王马留下了盗取红宝石的讯息，然而只有自己知道应该从何处着手，所以自己不得不到这里来找他。

“我根本没有偷走情热之心，它就在藏在展示底座的下面……我下的命令只是让他们给红宝石搬了个家，然后丢下一张卡片而已。”  
“哈啊？”  
“因为我真正的猎物，并不是红宝石啊。”  
那份心情从来都没有变，它在那里，不是随便谁都能带走的。

王马以为，他能够将不利化为有利，设下陷阱，然后便只需要布下诱饵，等着他的猎物一步步自己送上门来。  
然而算无遗策，王马却忘记了，这种事对于两人来说，如果只是一厢情愿的话，最原是不会中计的吧。


End file.
